


We'd like to know

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Can you blame him tho, M/M, ererijean, idk i had a dream about Levi thirsting over Eren and Jean at a Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Eren is beautiful and Levi can't stop staring.





	

Jean crosses his arms over his chest, impatient sigh blowing past his lips. He’s been standing here 5 minutes waiting to cross the street. “This is the worst intersection in the city,” he grumbles. “Of course Eren wants to meet at this Starbucks.”

His phone vibrates in his pocket. He scoffs when he looks at his screen.

_ I've been waiting 10 mins you're buying me coffee horse face <3 _

Jean shakes his head, but a smile tugs on the edges of his mouth. One of the few occasions in his time knowing Eren that the little shit isn't 15 minutes late himself. He taps out a response and finally crosses the street.

He steps into the coffee shop and looks around the room. Eren’s never hard to spot. As much as Jean hates to admit it, - mostly because Eren would hold it over his head - the man has a real presence about him, something that radiates and draws you in whether you like it or not.

His eyes flit past their usual table, occupied by a couple of teenagers blatantly staring at him. Jean’s gaze lands on a man tucked in a corner, hands gripping the book in his lap forcefully. He’s handsome. Striking, even; with dark hair to contrast porcelain skin, piercing eyes, and teeth worrying his pretty bottom lip.

Jean knows he shouldn't be staring, gawking almost, but this man is doing the same, his eyes haven’t moved since Jean came in, and now he’s curious. He follows the man’s line of sight and chuckles. Of course. He’s staring at Jean’s favourite idiot.

Jean can't blame him. Eren is beautiful, and he has that fucking  _ presence, _ but Eren’s completely oblivious. He’s just sitting at that table, scrolling through his phone. Though now that Jean looks a little more carefully, he’s probably trying to give the vibe to the girl at the table next to him that he isn't interested. He isn’t sure who’s staring harder, her or the pretty man over in the corner.

Jean looks at him appreciatively one more time, because he really shouldn’t ogle so hard. He must sense he’s being looked at, because he turns his head in Jean’s direction and  _ fuck, _ he’s more stunning head on. His eyes widen, just slightly and Jean’s heart absolutely slams in his chest.

Jean composes himself and walks over to Eren, steel grey eyes following him the entire way. Eren looks up, scowl screwing up his bright features. “‘Bout time you-”

Jean laughs and bends down for a kiss. Eren protests against his mouth for a moment, then gives in and hums. Jean pulls him to his feet and looks at the man sitting in the corner, watches the flush creep across his cheeks. Eren follows his gaze and whispers, “Oh, wow.”

The man scrabbles for his book and opens it to a random page, eyes furiously scanning the words. It’d almost be convincing if the book weren't upside down.

“He’s only taken his eyes off of you once since I've been here,” Jean whispers. “To look at me.”

Eren shares a look with him, understanding and excitement flashing in his eyes. They both nod, and walk over to the man’s table.

“Hello,” Eren says sweetly.

“I’m a little busy here.”

“You sure?” Jean asks.

Eren plucks the book from his hand and turns it right side up. He’s met with a quiet  _ thank you _ before the book is closed.

“What’s your name?” Eren asks.

The man looks from Eren to Jean and back again. “Why?”

“Because,” Jean says, lacing his fingers through Eren’s, “we’d like to know what it is before we ask you out on a date.”

The man hides a smile with a sip of his tea. He sets his cup back down, and says with much more confidence, “Levi.”


End file.
